A Life with a Kid Named Nashi
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Let's see, its just really short drabbles about Natsu and Lucy, with their kid Nashi! Daily life with the Dragneels.
1. Chapter 1

Nashi stomped into her parents' bedroom, obviously angry.

Natsu, awoken by the noisy stomping, sat up, and glanced down at the small girl. He rubbed his eyes, "Is something wrong, Nashi?"

She nodded, and pouted cutely. Nashi crossed her arms, "Yeah!"

He sighed and got out of bed, careful to not wake his wife, Lucy up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

Natsu picked Nashi up, and put her on top of his head. "Now, don't let go. Let me tell you a story."

Nashi giggled, "Yay! A story from daddy!"

They walked inside her bedroom, the walls decorated with dragons and hearts.

Natsu tucked Nashi in tightly. "What do you want the story to be about?"

"Hmm, how about the one about Grandfather?"

Natsu smirked. "Ohoho! GrandDragon Igneel was so awesome!"

Nashi laughed at the facial expressions her father made. "You're silly daddy!"

_**XxX**_

Lucy awoke, and looked to her side. Empty.

Where was Natsu?

She got up quietly, and glanced into each room.

Nashi's room caught her eye.

Natsu was there, sleeping next to Nashi, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

They were both smiling.

Lucy smiled.

It was the perfect life.

At least, perfect for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nashi huffed in annoyance.

"I can't do this, mommy!" She complained, and dropped everything she held. Lucy sighed, and picked up the items.

"Nashi, of course you can do this. You want to do this for daddy, right?"

She pouted, "Well, yeah! But I didn't know cooking was this hard. How can you handle it?"

Lucy smiled at her daughter's actions, and said, "I've been cooking for your father for a long time now. And I've been living alone around the time with him."

Nashi thought it over. If mommy can cook, then she could cook! That's how everything went!

She smirked in determination. "I can do this! Ready, mommy?"

"Of course!" She answered, and smiled. She rolled up her sleeves. "Let's get started!"

_**XxX**_

Natsu's nose perked up. "FOOD!"

He broke through the bedroom door _again_, and literally flew himself into the kitchen.

He saw Nashi and Lucy, covered in some kind of liquid. Water, maybe?

They were both laughing their butts off.

"What's going on?" He questioned suspiciously, "And what's that delicious smell?"

Nashi pointed to the table.

And there a plate lay.

A plate of burnt bacon.

"Sorry if it's too burnt." Nashi apologized, still stifling down a few giggles.

Natsu smiled, and ruffled her hair. "Of course not, I love burnt!" He turned to Lucy, and pecked her cheek.

"Thanks for the meal, Lucy."

She laughed "No problem! Little Nashi and I made it together."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is how you do it, Nashi-chan." A boy said. He held her arms, and formed her fighting stance. "That way, you can protect yourself, and fight at the same time! You get it?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, and then happily smiled. "I get it! Thanks, Kei-kun!"

"No problem! My father told me all about it!" He let go of her arms, and smiled. "It was so cool!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" A very familiar voice shouted angrily. Their heads turned to the direction of the very annoying voice. Ah, of course. Natsu.

Kei glanced at Nashi, who was pouting cutely. "Hey, your dad's coming."

Her frown deepened. "I know."

When Natsu finally caught up to the two 10 year olds, he was panting heavily. "Don't... touch my... my daughter! Whooo!" And he fainted. He got really out of shape over the years. Kami knows why.

Lucy chuckled. "Just leave them be, Natsu. They're best friends after all. Stop being so overprotective."

They were. Gray and Juvia's son, Kei, and their own daughter were best friends. They met around the time when they were both 4 years old.

Gray overheard the loud thump after Natsu fainted. "Ha! You hear that, Flame-Brain?! You're too overprotective!"

Juvia tapped her husband's shoulder. "Gray-sama, your clothes."

"ACK!"

At least Kei didn't pick up his trait of stripping. Thank Kami.

Kei and Nashi looked around at their parents fooling around.

Yup, just an ordinary day at the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

Nashi smirked. She got this one in the bag.

Natsu whistled happily, Lucy right by his side. His hands were wrapped behind his head carefree, just chatting to the blonde casually.

Suspect in place.

Nashi jumped out from a nearby bush, shouting in the process. "HAAA!"

Natsu, immediately alerted, jumped out of the way. Nashi landed on her butt, a pout drawn on her lips. "Dang it, daddy!"

He smirked while Lucy shook her head. "Don't say words like that, Nashi."

"Alright. Anyways," she brushed off, "you promised me! Daddy, you promised to teach me how to fight!"

Natsu scratched his head guiltily. "Yeah, I did." He glanced at Lucy, and smiled. "But you know what would be better?"

"What?" She asked.

"If we all train together." He motioned his head towards his wife.

Nashi looked at both of her parents, and smiled brightly. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah! You're our daughter after all." Natsu said. "We'd do anything for you." Lucy finished.

Nashi jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you so much!"


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. Lucy held a certain stick in her hands, and this stick showed something very important.

He pecked her cheek. "When do you want to tell Nashi?"

"Tell me what?" A small voice called out. Nashi came out from the darkness, a questioned look on her face.

Natsu patted his lap. "Come over here, Nashi. It's something very important."

Nashi frowned. "Are you releasing me into the wild or something? Kei-kun told me something about a book like that. Are you gonna do that, daddy?"

He shook his head, and chuckled. "Of course not."

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Lucy asked. She shrugged. "I don't know, it just came into mind?" She scratched the back of her salmon hair.

Lucy smiled at her daughter's silliness. "Come on over here, sweetie. You're not in trouble."

Nashi skipped on over and plopped on her father's lap. "What's wrong?"

Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other before they smiled simultaneously.

"Nashi, you're mother's pregnant."


End file.
